Lab Rats In Love
by Tristianna Taylor
Summary: Joint fic with me and my dear friend Becca, read inside for more info. Pairings in this fic will include DannyOC, AdamOC and FlackOC.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a joint fic that my friend Becca and I are currently working on. You may find Becca at (Shamless plug :P) We are working together at this, and we are both college students, so please bear with us as we get this done. Rihannon belongs to Becca, Lynne and Carla belong to me. While we would like to, we do not own any of the charecters from CSI: NY. They belong ot CBS. Darn...**

"Lynne, you're going to be late!"

Lynne Daniels turned around really fast in the bathroom and threw her heels on. She knew that her first day at her new job would be a little stressful. Being late however was not an option to her. Her roommate, Carla, had heard about this day since Lynne had moved out from Ohio.

"Lynne!"

"Coming Carla. Jesus woman, you are about to…."

"I am about to shove you out the dang door girl. Get going!"

Lynne grabbed her envelope and satchel. She grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

Lynne had just hopped on the elevator. Not remembering where she was heading, she had asked an attendant at the lobby desk exactly where she was heading. She was heading for the New York City crime lab. This was something that she had worked for in Ohio for about seven years. When she heard she was being transferred, she jumped at the chance to meet new people and see new places. She was in a rush to get out of the elevator when she smacked head on into a young man with a pile of folders. The folders went flying across the hallway, and she ran to pick them up.

"I am so sorry."

"Your fine. Hey, I haven't seen you here before."

"I'm the new lab tech here. Lynne Daniels."

"Adam Ross, I guess you're working with me. I was told a new tech was coming."

Lynne handed the folders to Adam and he smiled before taking off. Lynne picked the envelope off of the floor and another man in a suit and tie came up to her.

"Need help miss?"

"Yeah, I was wondering where I could find a Mac Taylor?"

"Right this way."

He led her to his office. Before opening the door, he stopped.

"Don Flack, its nice meeting you."

"Lynne Daniels, pleasure is mine."

Don opened the door and let her in. During the meeting with Mac, she got her first big case of butterflies and took a few deep breaths inward. Why was it that she was so akward around men? She had not seen any other women yet, so she knew that this day was going to be a rather long one.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Rhiannon Jones was in a typical New York diner, not lagged down by morning fatigue like every other person in there. She had flown and moved into her apartment a few days earlier and had just gotten used to the time zone distance, but was her chipper self. As she was early for work, she had decided to get some coffee and a bagel before going to her new job, but the queue was taking ages. Eventually, the business suit in front of her who was fussing about the diner not doing gluten-free bagels left in a huff, so she went up to order her food.   
"Americano coffee, no milk, and a salmon and cream cheese bagel, please." She asked the clerk, smiling nervously.

"Here ya go…say, you ain't English, are ya?" The clerk unknowingly touched a nerve. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm Welsh, that's the little country which England took over in 1276? For future reference, ask people if they're British…it might not piss so many people off, sweetheart, thanks." She said witheringly, handing over the correct change, taking her food and heading out to the square to eat her breakfast.

After noticing the time was ten to nine, Rhiannon wolfed down her bagel and burn her tongue on some very bad coffee that tasted like mud.

"Christ…what kind of shit have they pumped into this?" She cursed, throwing it an unsuspecting hoard of pigeons, and attracting some strange looks from business skirts and suits. She promptly hurried along to the precinct, hauling her box of stuff with her, asked the receptionist where the forensics department was, and made her way there.

Whilst walking down a corridor, she crossed paths with a good-looking guy in a t-shirt and slacks. 'A little too casual for your average cop' She thought to herself as she passed, before feeling eyes on her behind and hearing an appreciative wolf-whistle from the guy.

"Something you got to say, boyo?" She said sweetly, semi-threateningly, hearing the guy laugh to himself as he walked away. Shrugging to herself, she strolled to the office labelled 'Mac Taylor', knocked then waited before knocking again.

"Y'know, I heard you the first time." A dark-haired man opened the door.

"Oh! Sorry, sir." She said, as she led herself into his office. There was another woman in the office, also looking nervous. 'Newbie too, eh?'

"Please, call me Mac. I take it you must be Dr. Jones." He offered a hand.

"It's Rhiannon, sir. I mean, Mac." Rhiannon felt herself babble.

"It's alright, take a seat."

After the newbie meeting, Rhiannon picked up her box and went to her designated lab. She took the tank of stick insects out of it first and then placed her organiser and desk tidy next to them. When she was satisfied with how her lab looked, she decided to explore the rest of the crime lab.


	3. Chapter 3

Lynne was sitting at the table in the AV lab, trying to sort through a box of evidence that was piled directly in front of her. She had her Ipod blaring and was just working away. She had just dropped an evidence bag on the floor and bent down to pick it up. She came back up and saw Adam standing there. She jumped and then took her Ipod off.

"You sure know how to scare a girl."

"I am a quiet little lab geek, I try my best."

"Why am I not surprised? You know, for being quiet, you and your co-workers get along pretty well. You sure were chatting it up with...oh crap...Danny or Sheldon?"

"Danny, we all are like family around here."

"Well I hope I fit in rather well."

They both shared a small smile and got right to work again. About twenty minutes later, Falck had walked in the room with a stack of papers. He talked things over with Adam and then walked over to the talbe where Lynne was standing, elbow deep in evidence.

"Mac has you working hard."

Lynne just looked up.

"Yeah he does. This is nothing though, i have solved bigger cases before."

"So I hear. Hey listen, do yo uwant to go for a bite after work? I get off around eight."

Lynne perked up a little more.

"Sure thing there Flack. If I ma not up to my elbows in this, eight it is."


	4. Chapter 4

Lynne had quickly finished her paperwork. She was finished with the evidence a few hours earlier and she was thinking about her "date" with Flack. She had went in the locker room and freshened up. Then, as she came out of the locker room, Flack came out of the elevator. Lynne had to pause for a quick moment, looking him up and down. Blue jeans, a nice white dress shirt and no ugly looking tie. He flashed a cute smile and had taken the moment to look her over as well. Black jeans, black dress shirt, it was as if she was just that little something that would keep Flack on his toes.

ahem "Are we just going to stare at each other or are we leaving?"

Flack shook his head, getting himself out of that trance she put him in just so. He let her lead the way out of the lab and they went to a small little Chinese place. The waitress seated them and they placed their orders. Lynne was sipping away at her Saki. Flack was trying to find a conversation starter.

"So, what was it like where you lived?"

"Oh the same ol' same ol'. I just kept idiots off the street who would practically hurt little kids."

"Wow, went that deep?"

"Yeah it did, everyone knew me as 'The Girl who Closed a Case in Under a Week'. I was very thorough at what I did and had the right guy or girl behind bars fast."

Flack just flashed a smile again. It made Lynne's heart melt.

Their food came and they ate in silence. For an odd reason, they didn't need to talk to know that they were all right in each others presence. They then headed for Central Park. They sat on a bench, Flack scooting closer to Lynne. 

"Lynne, your quiet."

"I know, its the last time I was with a guy...he practically threatened to kill me if I was with anyone else. That is why I moved out here. To get away from all of that mess."

Flack just slid an arm around her.

"I promise, nothing like that will happen here."


End file.
